ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Creed
"The Mecca" Alex Creed Statistics Real Name Alex Apostle Ring Name(s) Alex Creed Nickname The Mecca Height 6 ft 0 in Weight 215 lbs Born March 7, 1986 Hometown Venice Beach, CA Alex Creed (real name: Alex Apostle), is an American Professional Wrestler, currently employed by the Fans Wrestling Organization. He is (or was) the reigning fWo Internet Champion. Early life Apostle was born into a single parent home in Venice Beach, California. His mother, Sally Apostle, worked as a waitress to make ends meet while Alex was in school. Sally was shunned by her overly religious parents in Tennessee due to her bearing a child out of wedlock, and refusing to reveal the identity of the child’s father. It wasn’t until Alex was sixteen that he was told that his father was a professional wrestler, Kodiak Vic Creed. CWA Alex started working on the ring crew for the locally based California Wrestling Association. The CWA Heavyweight Champion at the time, Kid Supreme, took the young man under his wing when Alex approached him for proper training. Despite his young age, Alex was already very athletically gifted and clearly had an aptitude for the ring. He revealed his lineage accidentally, unaware of the general dislike many in the business had for his father. The promoter, however, saw money in the name recognition and billed Alex as the “Junior Juggernaut” Alex Creed. Alex received an education during his time in California, both in and out of the ring. He was frequently tested by other wrestlers, abused numerous times as they took liberties with the rookie. He took very real beatings on a regular basis until he started training in a local shootfighting dojo. After that, the beatings waned. Training Camp After losing the CWA Heavyweight Title, Alex attended an open camp hosted by fWo legend, Mitch Wilson. At the end of the camp, Alex worked a match with Wilson himself. The footage of the match made its way to fWo superstar Kodiak Vic Creed. Vic had been unaware that he even had a son, and agreed to meet with Alex after the camp’s conclusion. After numerous discussions, and a subsequent blood test, he acknowledged that Alex was, in fact, his son. One month later, Alex made his debut in the fWo. Fans Wrestling Organization The early months in the fWo had Alex and Vic running head to head with Craig Miles and the Soldiers of the Fifth Seal. Alex was sidelined after a bloody assault from the group, with Nick Brandish battering him with a chair. He took some time off and trained with kickboxing legend Brent DiPetrillo, thanks to the reference from Lindsay Troy. Troy became like Alex’s big sister during this time, offering advice and guidance to the young man. As Alex’s stock rose in the company, Kodiak Vic Creed started to find himself on the backburner. Jealousy came between the father and son, culminating in a match between the two at Cyberslam VIII. Vic won the match, and things remained tense between the two. He claimed he didn’t respect his son, and that Alex didn’t deserve to be in the fWo. Even after winning the fWo Internet Title on two separate occasions (defeating The Codemaster and Keith Scott Zimmerman), Vic still harbored bitterness toward his son. So much so that he publicly admitted that he’d raped Alex’s mother when he first me her. That was how she came to bear Vic’s child. At Countdown 1, New Year's Eve, Alex showed up to the arena hoping for a match. Instead, he was attacked in the locker room by his father. Vic grabbed his son by the skull and jammed his thumbs into the young man’s eyes. If not for the interference from Tom Seena, Vic would have blinded his son for life. Upon hearing the news of the attack, Sally Apostle suffered a major heart attack that she barely survived. The Golden Phoenix Temple Fearing further attacks from Alex’s father, Sally sent her son to Japan to stay with David “Crucifix” Cross. Cross, who was living at the Golden Phoenix Temple, took the blinded Alex in. Through numerous herbal applications, Alex’s surgically repaired retinas healed much quicker than expected. He stayed at the Temple, training with David and the other monks until his father came to visit one night. Vic wanted to bring Alex back to America to wrestle him one final time at Cyberslam IX. David and Alex both fought Vic outside the temple. In the aftermath, Alex was accidentally shot in the shoulder by his father. Bloody and wounded, Alex Creed was brought back to the United States. Category:Characters Category:Fans Wrestling Organization Category:FWO Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers